1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a headrest device.
2. Related Art
In a headrest disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4431449, a core member configured from for example a hard urethane foam is fixed at an upper end side of a stay. An upper portion of a front face of the core member is formed with a protrusion that protrudes out toward the front, and a lower portion of the front face is formed with a recess. A pad portion is made thickest at a location in front of the recess, and this thick portion of the pad secures comfort of an occupant during normal use.
However, in a rear-on collision, an upper body of the occupant is thrown toward the rear and moves upwards. A head of the occupant is thereby stably supported by the protrusion of the core member.